


This Modern Love

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU - Kara Danvers is already a more established reporter before she meets Lena Luthor, or knows about L-Corp.Kara is tasked with writing an article investigating online dating and stumbles across a newcomer to National City with impeccable wit and a great jawline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for the online dating trope, and I liked the idea of Kara and Lena getting to know one another without family/superpower boundaries getting in the way!
> 
> Title is taken from the Bloc Party song.

“Alright Danvers, you can do this. People do this all the time. It’s not like you’re doing it _for real_. It’s just a month. Thirty-one days. No big deal!”

Cross legged on her sofa, Kara’s nose wrinkled as the website banner stared back at her, taunting her. She’d had her laptop open for at least fifteen minutes now, cursor hovering over the ‘sign up’ button. Being asked - no, _told_ \- to sign up to the site in order to write an article about online dating was the last thing she had expected when walking into that office “hard hitting investigative journalism, at it’s finest!”

Rolling her eyes and making a small “urgh” sound, Kara finally tapped on her laptop and found herself on a new screen. Email, easy enough. First name, fine. Age bracket, location, gender….Username and password. Username. Her nose scrunched again ‘Super… No. No no. Uhm…” pursing her lips, Kara thought for a moment “KD...NotLang” sniggering at her own humour she tapped at the delete key. What did it matter? It wasn’t like she was actually going to find someone on this site, what with it being for work “Potsticker13. Aaaaand now I want chinese food.”

Sighing and leaning back into the comfort of her furniture, next came the page to upload her photos. Given that she wasn’t really trying to entice anyone to her page she chose to upload a recent few from Facebook; one of her smiling in what she thought to be a cute shirt and pullover combo (Winn had apparently been bored at work), a selfie she’d taken to show off her new ‘Power to the Girls’ sweater, and a candid that Eliza had taken of her at a family dinner, Kara laughing at a face Alex was pulling (she’d chosen to crop her sister out because this was all weird enough already, without Alex being involved). With all three uploaded next came the more personal side of things, Kara’s eyes widening at just how many questions she needed to answer in order to click ‘next’. “Interested in…Hm…” Kara had only ever had boyfriends, and really those experiences had been limited. Having broken the noses of several potential romantic partners she’d all but given up for a while. She supposed that maybe, if she’d have been looking, then she could have found herself with an eye for women too. What was the harm in ticking both boxes? It would make for a more interesting article. Nodding in defiance to no one but herself, Kara scrolled down and continued to tick whatever boxes seemed most appropriate before ending on the final page.

“About me. About meeeee….” her voice extended the words in a small song as she deliberated what to put. It wasn’t like she could put the truth. _Hi! I’m Kara, extraterrestrial on a permanent vacation to planet earth. I look great in red and blue, have a famous cousin, and my party tricks include lifting buses with one hand and shooting laser beams from my eyes. Drop me a message!_

Yeah, right.

She couldn’t reveal she was a reporter either. That was one of the conditions, because apparently saying so would make people less likely to be ‘real’ in their messages. Kara scoffed as she remembered the conversation. Even when she was trying to be a normal, boring human things were still complicated.

“Okay, let’s see…..” bottom lip between her teeth, Kara started typing.

_As a writer you’d think this would be easy! I’m a fan of blue and red, not fond of the colour green. Family orientated, and stronger than I look. Bit of an adrenaline junkie, and definitely not scared of heights. Could probably drink you under a table.  
Looking for someone to trust, and show the world to. _

“There. Done, and none of it is actually a lie!” Satisfied she clicked the ‘complete’ button before opening a new tab to order some congratulatory chinese food for a job well done. 

**Across town**  
Setting up her new apartment shouldn’t have been this stressful, and it probably wouldn’t be if she had any other surname but Luthor. Moving from Metropolis to National City was quite the chore in itself, but when handling an interfering, cold-hearted bitch of a mother, continual phone calls from the press about your maniac and recently incarcerated brother, and emails from your lawyer about the reinvigoration of the family company… Well, there was a reason that Lena had given up for the day and had her third glass of wine in hand. Propped up against her pillows, legs splayed out in front of her, Lena did one halfhearted last scroll of her inbox. There was never anything fun sent her way anymore. She needed something, anything different to conversations about business, board meetings and general snobbery from the socialites she often found herself surrounded by.

Sipping absent-mindedly from her glass, Lena cast her eyes to the junk mail folder, unsurprised to find in double figures. Given the usual spam, maybe these emails could coerce a laugh from her tired mind. Clicking the small icon, she was not disappointed.

_Dear Miss Lather, CONGRATULATIONS! You are the winner of $10,000.  
Please reply with your bank details so we can make a transfer IMMEDIATELY!_

_Do you have problems with your penis size? Introducing PHALLICAN!_

_XXX HOT MILFS IN YOUR LOCAL AREA. SEX NOW! NO WAITING! XXX_

A wry grin set itself on the young woman’s lips. According to whatever sordid part of the internet created these emails she was Miss Lather, hapless, naive and in need of money, sheepishly endowed with a craving for yummy mummies. Definitely different to whatever the press would print about her in the exposes they’d no doubt run once L-Corp came to fruition. 

_New in town? Lonely? Looking for friendship? Love?_

One eyebrow arching in intrigue, Lena took another sip as the email subject hit close to home. As a Luthor, she wasn’t particularly sure when she _didn’t_ feel lonely. Especially recently, with the aftermath of Lex’s actions. Things had been different, once. Maybe one day they could be again.

It was that whimsical optimism that lead to Lena placing her now empty glass on the nightstand, both hands taking charge as she clicked the embedded link to the dating site “just because I’m signing up doesn’t mean I need a lover,” speaking quietly to no-one Lena’s words were for self justification “and _definitely_ not pathetic. I just need friends who aren’t walking manila folders in bad suits. That’s all….”

Scrolling through the necessary pages, her manicured nails only stopped as Lena thought for a second, pondering her username. Using anything Luthor orientated was a red flag. She may be the understated sibling in the family, (barely recognised by the press in comparison to the headline splash that was Lex Luthor), but there was an uncomfortable stirring in her stomach at the idea of everyone avoiding a profile linked to _that_ name. There was always the trick of writing your name backwards, but with a name like Lena…. Well, that would be too close to a word that would attract the wrong kind of people. Then again, according to the ever grimacing Lillian Luthor, Lena would always attract the wrong kind of attention if she didn’t dress more appropriately for business proposals. Anyone would assume she was wearing bikinis, not leather skirts.

The corner of Lena’s lip crooked up as she typed, username chosen.

_inappropriatebusinessattire_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your responses! My life has been a bit hectic recently, but I will continue to update this as and when I can!

It wasn't until late in the morning that Kara was reminded of her new sign up to the world of romantic interconnectivity. It being the weekend she hadn't needed to check her phone or laptop, able to do take the time to enjoy mundane morning television. She even took the time to cook herself pancakes, her go to breakfast food. What use were expert reflexes if not for flipping a pancake or six? Once her stomach was sated and a sing-song in the shower Kara decided that it was worth the risk in assuming no alien invasions would interrupt her Saturday, and perhaps a sister-date was in order.

Grabbing her phone from her bedside table with a plan to call Alex, she was surprised to see several email notifications, all from the same address. Oh yeah, the dating website. That was a thing. 

Though it was technically not a work day, intrigue got the better of her, the blonde sitting down on the edge of the bed as the first email took her to her profile's inbox. It was kind of an ego boost to know that people were already interested in her given that she'd signed up less than eighteen hours ago. 

_Hi there, sexy lady. Looking for a good time?_

Kara’s face contorted in disgust as she continued to read the first message. This guy definitely lived up to her expectations of messages from guys - tacky and a little bit gross. The next was no better, the Kryptonian feeling her stomach coil at the cliches and smarminess that filled the message. This ‘Mike’ guy really needed to work on his way of wooing women. 

Message number three lead to Kara squealing, and not in a good way. “Oh MY EYES!” screwing her eyes shut tightly Kara very nearly threw her phone across the room, fumbling on the screen in hope that she had managed to swipe that photo away. This was a Saturday that she could mark off on the calendar: first unsolicited dick pic. Peeping open one eye, a repetitive mantra of “gross gross gross” fell from Kara’s lips as she dared to look properly, sighing in relief to see that she had been successful in closing the message “definitely deleting you. And I am NOT sorry.”

Falling back onto her mattress with an exasperated huff, Kara frowned. How did anyone manage to make online dating work? Sifting through several disgusting excuses for self proclaimed casanovas was exhausting - and she had to do it for an entire month! Lifting her phone back up in front of her face, Kara mustered the courage to try again. 

_Dear Potsticker13,_

_I wish I could open with something that isn't a huge cliche, but given that you prioritise trust above all else I have to be honest - your smile is ridiculous. Out of this world, even. Sorry, I just couldn't let the night go by without letting you know._

_Now then, shall we actually converse? Given your username I'm to assume that you're a fan of Chinese food, and given that I'm new to the city I was wondering if there was anywhere you could suggest?_

_Also you should know that as a green eyed girl I'm a little bit offended that you're not a fan of the colour. Maybe over time I can change your mind?_

_Have a good day, and be sure to smile plenty._

_inappropriatebusinessattire_

Kara hadn't realised how warm her cheeks had become until reading the final line of the message. Well, that was certainly something. Sitting upright, Kara decided that this green eyed newcomer was worth her time. Even though she could see perfectly well, she immediately brought the phone screen closer to her face when the first photograph loaded.

"Wow.”

As her thumb wheeled through the selection of photographs, Kara became certain that this woman could not take a bad photograph, whether donned in eyeliner and dressed in an open-necked blouse, or looking charmingly comfortable in a sweater and with tousled black hair. Even in a photo where the woman wore glasses her eyes still held Kara’s gaze as if she were there in the room. 

“Okay, yeah. Maybe green isn’t so bad.”

As it turned out, ‘inappropriatebusinessattire’ was the same age as Kara, listed her occupation as 'business woman', and had cheekbones that Kara was sure could graze even her bulletproof skin with their sharpness. There was no denying how attractive this woman was, but Kara more than anyone knew that appearances could be deceptive. 

Scrolling down to the 'about me' section, Kara nearly choked on her own giggles.

_New to National City - previously a lifelong lover of Metropolis. In need of fresh faces and witty exchanges. Strong minded, driven, and a pain in the ass to people who challenge that. Idealistic and open minded. Just a woman trying to make a name for herself.  
P.s. not looking for a photo of your penis, but willing to exchange embarrassing stories. I accept photos of dogs and cats as an icebreaker. _

There was no denying that this woman knew herself well, and what she wanted (as much as what she definitely didn't!) Suddenly any other messages were forgotten, along with her plans to contact Alex. This woman was the only decent person to send a message her way, and gorgeous to boot. Kara decided it would be rude not to reply.

_Dear inappropriatebusinessattire,_

_Thank you for your message - you along with a pancake breakfast have made my morning. You're a fine one to talk though! I mean have you seen your face??_

_Correctly deduced with my username! Given that you're from Metropolis, do you know The Lotus Dragon by the theatre? The owners have a smaller restaurant here in National City, and it's the best - I swear by it. I'll stick the phone number at the bottom of this message. How are you settling in here?_

_Sorry about the green thing. I had a bad allergic reaction to something green and I've been unsure of it since. I think seeing your eyes has helped, though._

_Also sorry for not having a dog or cat to show off. I'm pretty sure I win anyway for no unsolicited photos of private parts (I experienced it myself earlier and my pancakes almost came back up!)_

_I hope you're enjoying your weekend._

_Potsticker13_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted! I was without my laptop, and I've also had essay deadlines which sadly had to come first.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kudos and kind comments!

For the first time since settling into her apartment Lena found herself smiling widely, before breaking into laughter. Last night she had stumbled across Potsticker13's profile and was instantly enamoured. The blonde in the photographs appeared so carefree and genuinely happy; something which sparked a fire of both admiration and envy within Lena. There was something about the smile of the other woman that made Lena want to know her better. Her profile proving that she was the exact opposite of everyone that Lena was currently in contact with, and that meant she was exactly what the business woman needed. Of course it didn't hurt that Potsticker13 was also stunning, and that any hesitations Lena may have had were stuck in the tide of wine she had consumed. By no means was Lena Luthor a lightweight, but Dutch courage was effective in any form. 

She was glad that her new correspondent hadn't been put off by the flirtatious undertones that Lena had tried to subtly insert into her message. She was sure that just a simple friendship would suit her fine, but last night she'd decided that not flirting at all would be a missed opportunity. To her delight she was pleased that Potsticker13 had reciprocated, and she found herself imagining the smiling face in the photographs flushed just a little bit. Fingers resting lighting on her keyboard, the brunette read the message over one more time before her reply came with ease.

_Dear Potsticker13,_

_I match up to pancakes? You'll be glad to know that this face is very proud of that, and honoured._

_I do indeed know that fine establishment - doesn't everyone in Metropolis?? Thank you for letting me know about their equal here in National City, I'll be sure to give them a call very soon._

_I'm settling in well, thank you. A teensy bit stressed out with my work ventures, but isn't that true for everyone?_

_I do hope the mystery green thing isn't too common and doesn't cause you too much hassle. I'm rather lucky with my lack of allergies but I have friends who can't go near dairy/wheat/tomatoes - I'd hate to imagine you having the same plight. Unless it's just a way of getting out of eating your greens?? That would be cheeky._

_Now THAT made me laugh out loud. A+ for the lack of genitalia. I'll forgive the lack of dogs or cats because you've made me smile!_

_inappropriatebusinessattire_

Clicking the ‘send’ button, Lena found that for the first time in weeks she was not only smiling while replying to a message, but that her shoulders weren’t tensed either. She supposed it was likely that it was due to these correspondences not being large decisions; no persistent lawyers, no frustrating excuses from the media department. 

Exactly how difficult was it to make a clean and crisp ‘L’ logo? 

Shaking her head to no one but herself, Lena inwardly scolded herself. No, it was the weekend. She deserved at least a day or two without having to think about work, especially given that within weeks she wouldn’t be able to escape it. Today she should rest, enjoy menial tasks like rearranging the possessions in her new apartment or hell - watching ridiculous amounts of cat videos on YouTube. She was only human, after all. She may even indulge and order takeout as suggested by her new online acquaintance. Now that was an idea.

Opening a new tab, Lena began typing the name of the suggested restuarant into her browser before a small chime sounded, the previous tab flashing six words that meant chinese food was forgotten.

_POTSTICKER13 HAS SENT YOU A MESSAGE!_

“Well, that was fast.”

Not that she was complaining. Not in the slightest.

**Across town**  
“...and then her had the audacity to shout at me as if it was my fault! I swear if I knew my position could definitely get me out of breaking every dickhead’s nose then there would be a lot of bloody faced men walking around...Kara? Hey, not going to reprimand me? Not even an awkward laugh?” walking alongside her sister, Alex Danvers was sure that if the blonde didn’t have heightened senses then she would tripped over her own feet. For the past few minutes her eyes had been fixed to her phone, and the most goofy of smiles was plastered across her face, “Earth to Kara Danvers! Hey, doofus!” Elbowing her sister in the ribs, Alex smiled slyly as Kara’s reflexes failed to save her from having her phone snatched straight from her hand “who’s _inappropriatebusinessattire_? Why are they pleased by your lack of genitals? OHMYGODKARA. AREYOUONA--”

“Alex, will you--”  
“Not until you tell me who---”  
“Just, gimmie--”  
“Nope!”  
“Can you--”  
“You called yourself _Potsticker13_?!”  
“Alex give me my--”  
“Oh, I can’t believe this!”  
“URGH!” Finally wrestling the device from her sister’s hands, Kara blew a loose lock of hair from her face before narrowing her eyes at her amused sibling, the brunette standing with her arms folded across her chest and smug smile on her face as she silently awaited an answer.

“You make me wish I’d never pinky promised not using my super powers on you. Okay, yes I’m on a dating site. It’s for an article for work, so you can stop smirking at me,” Alex’s eyebrow raised in disbelief, Kara letting her mouth hang open at her sister’s lack of trust “IT _IS_! I have to do an expose on it, and that means interacting with people. The woman messaged me, and she seemed nice so I…. Messaged her. That’s all.”

“Uh huh, because you always smile that stupidly at _work_ stuff.”

“Alex, I can show you the email about--”

“You don’t need to show me anything, Kara. I believe you. It’s kind of cute, seeing you smile like that…”

“She was being nice!”  
“Kara, calm down. I’m teasing,” hooking an arm around her sister’s shoulder, Alex pulled her in closer as they walked in step “Even if this is for your job, just be careful okay? There are some weirdos out there.”

Kara couldn’t stop the genuine smile that dimpled her cheeks. Natural Alex, always putting her sister’s safety first, “I promise, if anything feels weird then you’ll be the first to know.”

“Great. So, are you going to message her back or what, _Potsticker13_?”

“Only if you shut up and go and get some ice cream so you’re not hovering over my shoulder.”

“Hover? You’re the one who can fly, remember?”

"You're not funny. Now shoo!" Waving Alex away, Kara sat herself down on a bench closeby.

_Hi!_

_That’s a fair point about the Lotus Dragon! The idea that anyone in Metropolis doesn’t know about their wonderful cuisine makes me sad! I always try and get my cousin to buy takeout when I go and visit him (in case you were wondering why I know where to find the city’s tastiest treats!)_

_I’m sorry to read about your work troubles. I agree that all work has it’s moments, but I hope that yours gets easier soon. The sooner you grab some potstickers of your own, the better!_

Kara paused. Given her name, would that be taken as an innuendo? It wasn’t like she meant that… Everyone should genuinely indulge in good food when stressed out. Rolling her eyes, she shrugged the thought off. She was reading way too much into this.

_Also nope - nothing major on the allergy front thankfully! And I promise it’s not an excuse not to my greens. There’s nothing much that I won’t eat!_

“Okay, that _does_ sound like a euphemism….. Deleting thaaaat….” 

_And I promise it’s not an excuse not to eat my greens - though I am now getting ice cream with my sister, which is the opposite of healthy green living!_

_I’m glad to have made you laugh given that you’ve been stressed, and I hope you’re able to relax a little over the weekend. Do you have any plans?_

_Have a good rest of your day,_

Frowning just a little as her sister’s playful mocking echoed in her ears, Kara chose to sign off more simply.

_PS13_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments so far! To whoever mentioned that Lena has game, you haven't seen anything yet! Also, they will get to have a date soon - you'll just have to keep reading to find out when!

_Hi!_

_That’s a fair point about the Lotus Dragon! The idea that anyone in Metropolis doesn’t know about their wonderful cuisine makes me sad! I always try and get my cousin to buy takeout when I go and visit him (in case you were wondering why I know where to find the city’s tastiest treats!)_

_I’m sorry to read about your work troubles. I agree that all work has it’s moments, but I hope that yours gets easier soon. The sooner you grab some potstickers of your own, the better!_

_And I promise it’s not an excuse not to eat my greens - though I am now getting ice cream with my sister, which is the opposite of healthy green living!_

_I’m glad to have made you laugh given that you’ve been stressed, and I hope you’re able to relax a little over the weekend. Do you have any plans?_

_Have a good rest of your day,_

_PS13_

Grinning almost wickedly at the sign off, Lena wondered what would be sweeter - the woman behind the messages or the ice cream she was soon to be eating. Her assumptions the night before definitely seemed correct; the blonde had a passion for life and an inherent happiness that shined not only in her photographs but also her messages. More casual with this time around, not only had she started with ‘hi!’ and ended in a shorter signature, but Potsticker13 was poignant with her exclamation marks. Lena was quite sure that if it were anyone else she would have found it annoying, but in this case it was endearing. Knowing that the woman behind the messages was even taking time out of socialising with her family only added to the good impression she was making on Lena. To even imagine being able to do something so simple when in the presence of her own family… Well, even the concept left a bad taste in her mouth.

Deciding that there was no point in delaying an answer while they were both online, Lena let all thoughts of Lex and Lillian fall away. For the first time in a long time she was actually enjoying herself, and she wasn’t about to deny herself that pleasure. Nor the delight of playfully teasing a woman who had naively opened herself up to Lena’s wit.

_Hi there,_

_Firstly, I would like the name and address of your dentist. That smile should NOT be surviving if you’re eating pancakes AND ice cream in the same day. I’m jealous. Secondly, I’m all for a balanced diet and I’m also pleased you’re not against eating your greens. See - you’re already more fond of the colour than you first thought._

Lena’s bottom lip caught between her teeth, pausing her fingers on the keys. This playfulness, even when hidden behind a screen, was making her heart rate quicken in a way that she hadn’t felt since… Well, Jack. Oddly, with a glimpse back at the smiling blonde in the circle displayed at the top of the page, she had no hesitations about the end of her previous relationship. If looks could kill, then the eyes of her virtual acquaintance could quite positively save lives. How strange it was to feel such kinship for someone she had only exchanged a few messages with. 

_Thank you for your kindness about my work situation. In truth it’s not likely to get any less stressful any time soon. That said, you’re quite right. Potstickers do make me feel better - at least one in particular (come on now, you opened yourself up to that one.)_

She had not initially intended to flirt quite as much, but really the other woman had left her with no choice. Honestly it would have been a missed opportunity not to comment, and that was very much a trait she shared with her brother. The Luthor charm was perhaps the only thing she was glad to have gained from spending so much of her childhood with Lex.

_Is that you’re attempt at asking me out on a date? (Again, you have yourself to blame for that)_   
_I’m mostly going to be trying to ignore anyone in the business who does not understand the concept of personal space, and get very acquainted with a new book and my couch. How about you?  
Don’t drop your ice cream, _

Pausing, Lena thought about how to sign off. Using her full handle didn’t seem appropriate any longer, but ‘IBA’ made her sound like a pharmaceuticals company, or some kind of sports team. No, she would stick with the letter that would be the revitalisation of the this next chapter of her life, and legacy.

_L  
(my username doesn’t shorten as well as yours, but just to keep you guessing.)_

**Across town**  
“Kara, you’re dribbling.”

The mysterious L had confidence in her skills, and boy oh boy was she right to do so. Kara quickly raised her ice cream cone to her lips to catch the melting drips, with a muffled “oh, darnit!”

That knowing smile was back on Alex’s face “What did she say?”

“Who?” Kara didn’t know why she was pleading ignorance, it wasn’t like she had anything to hide. Sure, she had butterflies at the playful teasing of the other woman’s message. And _sure_ all of her insides felt a little bit warmer than usual. It didn’t mean anything.

Taking a lick of her own dessert, Alex rolled her eyes, “Inappropriatewhatsherface.”

Tongue dashing out to clean up her bottom lip, Kara tried her best to seem aloof, “oh uhm, she just asked me what I was doing this weekend.”

“As in… Asking you on a…”

“No!” the blonde was quick to dismiss that idea, L’s teasing comment about a date still stirring strange feelings inside. “No. Just casual conversation. Small talk.”

“Oh okay. Are you actually talking to anyone else?”

“Not really. I’ve had a few messages but they’ve all been a bit….” Kara’s face twisted as if her cone was actually full of slugs, “Or they’ve included photos that are….” her eyes panned downwards, the disgusted look on her face soon matched by that of her sister.

“Ew.”

“Yeah. And I really don’t want to…” suddenly Kara’s eyes widened, free hand gripping onto the edge of the bench, “what was that?”

Though puzzled, Alex looked to her sister with eyes full of concern, what was what?”

“You didn’t feel that?”

“No, I…” a rumble passed through the ground, shaking both women so hard that their cones fell to their feet. “Oh God, THAT I felt.”

Kara spun her head around, watching as passersby reacted in fear to the growing shakes, “earthquake?”

As Alex’s phone began to ring and a bright beam of light shot into the distant sky, Kara had her answer. 

“Danvers,” answering her call and wanting to waste no time Alex mouthed the word “go!” to her superpowered sister, standing as she watched Kara run from the disorientated crowds, ready to fly.

So much for a peaceful Saturday.

 **Across town**  
The trembles ricocheted through Lena’s chair, books behind her falling from their shelves, a vase smashing against the floor. None of this was of the woman’s immediate interest as she rose from her seat, squinting as a bright light flooded through her apartment. Her inquisitive nature getting the better of her Lena walked to her windows, mouth open in both horror and awe. Shielding her eyes with her hand to get a better look her gaze followed the beam from the ground below straight up into the sky. If she wasn’t mistaken cracks were forming below, which would explain the symptoms of an earthquake being felt so high up in her penthouse. Someone - or some _thing_ \- was causing trouble only blocks from her own home. If she were honest, she had expected it sooner. 

About to take the logical step away from the windows, in the haze of light Lena found her eyes fixating on a blur of primary colours. A combination of red and blue, the colours that her brother had come to despise, came streaking through the white and to the ground below. National City’s saviour, accomplice to the alien who had resulted in the imprisoning of Lex. 

“Supergirl!”

Unable to resist, Lena pressed herself closer to the glass, able to see only the tiniest glimpse of the woman against who appeared to be soldiers. It was taking all of her common sense not to slide open the window and step out onto her balcony, already able to feel the vibration from whatever was powering the device through her hands as they pressed against the panes of glass. What felt like an eternity was passing. 

As a Luthor she knew it was expected of her to hate the speeding superhero, but the feeling in the pit of her stomach said otherwise. Yes, she was frightened. For herself, for the people in the city around her. But as the beam retracted back into the ground and Lena saw the blur return to the skies Lena had never felt so thankful. Releasing a breath she wasn’t aware she was keeping in, the brunette finally stepped back from the window.

So much for a cosy afternoon of reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write this from Lena's POV too (such as addressing how she feels about being called the female version of Lex etc.)  
> Thanks again for all your comments and kudos - this pair is so fun to write as!

The incident in the city had resulted in Kara taking considerably more damage than expected. The species of alien, disgusted by recent events committed by the human race, had decided to try and set themselves back into the cosmos. The only problem for Kara, Alex, and the entirety of National City was that in doing so the population were likely to be swallowed up by cracks in the ground below them. The generator they had devised for the reverse tractor beam calibrated to source energy from the core, resulting in Earthquakes - the tremors calculated to restore energy to their pods and send them through the light into the sky above. Kara felt for them, she knew what it meant to lose her home and to become frustrated with the world that became her refuge. At first, she had tried the empathy card and tried to offer assistance. By the time Alex and the rest of the D.E.O had arrived on scene the attempt to talk had been met on deaf ears. Several super powered blows had been exchanged, and the result of being so close to the beam had resulted in severe pain in the blonde’s ears. Off balance in her punches, it had taken several of Hank Henshaw’s best recruits to help tackle the reckless aliens and switch off the beam. 

Alex had made Kara immediately fly to the headquarters. Originally she had wanted Kara to be her passenger in case her knocked balance lead to Kara careering into a building, but Kara had promised Alex that she would be careful (as she always did), and that she would get there sooner even if she had to fly a little slower than usual. A thorough once over by the doctor and her protective sister later, Kara was given the all clear to return to her apartment, though advised to tune out from her super hearing for the next few days, and told not to listen to loud music while her left eardrum healed itself. 

“But what if---”  
“Kara, I will call you if anything else happens. Please, go home and rest.”

Back at home with her legs curled up beneath her and a blanket over her knees, the inflicted super hero watched a scene take place on her television, nose crinkled with the dissatisfaction that everything said was accompanied by a slight ringing from inside her ear. She always had made the worst kind of patient, too fidgety and high energy to stay still for long periods of time. Still, this was the only way she would heal properly, she knew that. It didn’t mean that she had to like it….

With a huff, she grabbed her phone from the arm of the couch, finally remembering that she had a message to reply to. One that on a second reading, made her hands just as warm as when it had first flashed into her inbox and caused her ice cream to drip through her fingers. Perhaps the mysterious _L_ would be a welcome distraction.

_Hi,_

_Sorry for the late response, things got a little wild in the city for a while!_

It wasn’t a lie - things had gotten out of hand, and as a resident of the city then L was sure to know what had happened. And as a resident… Kara was sure that her new friend was fine, but just in case she tacked on the end _I hope you’re safe._

It was becoming very obvious to Kara that whoever this other woman was, she cared for her wellbeing. It felt somewhat strange given that she didn’t actually know the other person, but that was the point of the article - to give an in depth idea of how online dating worked. Which meant that she should really reply to some of the other messages that she had received… 

But no one else held her attention like L. They didn’t make her smile, either.

_Okay just so you know, I didn’t drop my ice cream because of you. That was the…._

Kara took a moment to think. She couldn’t really say aliens, could she? 

_Disturbance? I’m sure you felt it too. But given how much you aimed to make me blush I’m sure you’ll be glad to know that a good bit of it did melt over my hand!_

L bought out a feeling in Kara that hadn’t come upon her since being around James in her early dates of meeting him. She was flustered, unsure if it was her heartbeat she could feel in her ears or just the ringing getting duller. Kara _wanted_ to respond to the flirting, even if she was certain she wasn’t quite as smooth as the Casanova behind the replies. 

_Also, my dentist is a nationally kept secret. If I told you then I’d have to kill you - and then who would convert me to liking green?_

The smile wouldn’t leave the Kryptonian’s face, Kara having slid down onto the couch and looking beyond content in her environment. 

_I did leave myself open to that comment, true. I’m going to take it as a compliment though! And noooo… I wasn’t. Not to say that I wouldn’t. There’s nothing wrong with you, I just…._

Kara found her cheeks as warm as her hands.

_There’s no right way to answer that question and yes I’m blushing again. I hope that the shakiness of the city didn’t make reading too uncomfortable. As for that initial I’m going to guess…. Lexa? (I’ve been marathoning The 100 and make no apologies)_

_K_

After a few minutes of scrolling through Instagram and liking several photos of corgis, a notification popped onto screen letting her know that she had a new message. Seeing who it from, her heartbeat quickened. 

_You’re up late, K. And no, I am no Heda. Nice try though._

Short and sweet, it looked like L was using a more personal and conversational approach. Which was fine, Kara decided. If that was a part of online dating then she should do it - for the article, she told herself.

_Says you! I didn’t ever think of this working like an instant messenger. I guess it makes sense though if we’re both here. Oh also… Louise?_

_I was reading, and I’ve only recently gotten into bed. I saw that little green dot by your name (which I’m sure you have an aversion to) and thought it was worth a try. Third time’s a charm…._

Kara laughed out loud _You’re never going to let me live the green thing down, are you?_

_Probably not._

Now she was wracking her brains for all the names that she knew starting with L _Okay okay. Linda? Lois? Lyndsey? Lana? Lucy? Lacey? Leah? Laura?_

_I’m pretty sure that’s cheating, K._  
A second message quickly followed  
_Also you’re wrong on all accounts._

_Darnit. Maybe you’re just supposed to remain a mystery._

_We’ll see.  
You never told me why you’re still up._

Once more Kara had to reshape the truth, pursing her lips in thought before responding. L appeared to have a genuine interest in her, and Kara had stated on her profile that she respected honesty.  
_Oh. I got a bit injured when the entire city started shaking. Don’t worry, I’m fine - my sister just didn’t let me out of her sight for a while is all._

_I’m very grateful for that sister of yours. I’m also glad that you’re okay now though. It happened near enough outside of my home._

Kara’s heart swelled at L’s remark about her safety, but with L’s next words she sat bolt upright. The area around the beam had not been safe, no matter how quickly the situation had been resolved. All of a sudden, Kara’s thumbs seemed to be attacking the keyboard at double her usual speed. _Really? Are you okay?!_

_No. I was abducted and the bed I’m in is actually on a spaceship. Their leader is holding me captive and making me marry her son, but it’s a very casual arrangement and I’ve been reading while waiting for the ceremony. There’s great wifi up here._

The blush was back, and for a moment Kara was without a response. As if sensing that the blonde was unsure of the sarcasm another reply came through.

_You will keep opening yourself up to the jaws of my wit, won’t you? You’re very sweet… I’m just fine. Safe and sound._

_At least my silly questions make you smile...?_

_Definitely._

Kara felt a fluttering in her stomach. Damn this woman. 

_I did get to see some of it pan out. I even saw Supergirl fly in to save the day._

At the mention of her alter ego, Kara stiffened slightly _You saw her?_

_Barely, but there’s no denying that colour scheme._

Kara found herself grinning at L’s comment on her costume. It was nice to know that people associated her with the colours just as much as they did Kal. 

_Ha, true. Well, I’m glad you’re okay._

_You too. I should probably let you get some rest - maybe we can message more like this in the future?_

_I’d like that. I’ll speak to you tomorrow, L._

_It’s a date ;)_

_Oh haha. Goodnight._

_Sweet dreams, K._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update this! I've recently gotten a job which means I'm working a tonne of hours, and by the time I get home I'm too exhausted to write. Right now I'm recuperating from tonsillitis, so I'll try and get some more writing done while I'm resting. 
> 
> Thanks again for your patience, your comments and kudos!

_Hi,_

_Sorry for the late response, things got a little wild in the city for a while! I hope you’re safe._

_Okay just so you know, I didn’t drop my ice cream because of you. That was the disturbance. I’m sure you felt it too. But given how much you aimed to make me blush I’m sure you’ll be glad to know that a good bit of it did melt over my hand!_

_Also, my dentist is a nationally kept secret. If I told you then I’d have to kill you - and then who would convert me to liking green?_

_I did leave myself open to that comment, true. I’m going to take it as a compliment though! And noooo… I wasn’t. Not to say that I wouldn’t. There’s nothing wrong with you, I just….There’s no right way to answer that question and yes I’m blushing again. I hope that the shakiness of the city didn’t make reading too uncomfortable. As for that initial I’m going to guess…. Lexa? (I’ve been marathoning The 100 and make no apologies)_

_K_

Curled up beneath her duvet, Lena slid a bookmark within the pages of her current read with no intention of continuing the story. ‘K’ had a way of snapping up her attention, and Lena was shamelessly proud of the fact that she could cause the adorable blonde to admit to blushing with such ease. It seemed that the woman with the winning smile was upping her game when it came to what those at the water cooler called ‘banter’. She may not have the charm that had been trained into the Luthor’s from a young age, but Lena was quite sure there was more tongue-in-cheek to this last message than those that came before.

Squirming under the covers, Lena refrained from thinking any further about the lovely K’s tongue, and instead decided to distract herself with actual conversation. It would be interesting to see if her new friend would be as eager to respond to something more instantaneous.

_You’re up late, K. And no, I am no Heda. Nice try though._

Lena had barked a small, light laugh when K had suggested her name basically be the feminisation of her psychotic brother’s. What were the chances? She really couldn’t blame the other woman for the choice given her taste in television shows, though she momentarily hoped that the sweet blonde had yet to witness that scene.

A new message meant that she needn’t dwell on poor showrunner choices for long.

_Says you! I didn’t ever think of this working like an instant messenger. I guess it makes sense though if we’re both here. Oh also… Louise?_

Shaking her head in amusement, Lena felt her body melt into the plush comfort surrounding her. How was this so… Simple?

_I was reading, and I’ve only recently gotten into bed. I saw that little green dot by your name (which I’m sure you have an aversion to) and thought it was worth a try. Third time’s a charm…._

_You’re never going to let me live the green thing down, are you?_

Lena’s answer was truthful, though she wished that K could see the teasing smile twitching across her lips.

_Probably not._

_Okay okay. Linda? Lois? Lyndsey? Lana? Lucy? Lacey? Leah? Laura?_

A small giggle escaped Lena’s mouth, one had hiding her lips as if she were a teen being caught whispering secrets. Sweet K, so close and yet so far….

_I’m pretty sure that’s cheating, K. Also you’re wrong on all accounts._

_Darnit. Maybe you’re just supposed to remain a mystery._

“Not if I can help it….” the words came almost as quietly as the previous laughter, as if they were a confession that were a surprise to even Lena. Growing up with a demanding matriarch such as Lillian Luthor meant that keeping new friendships and connections to herself was in her own interest. She hadn’t allowed Jack to meet her ‘mother’ until she had no other choice, until she had to reveal the one weakness in her life. Not that she would compare K to Jack, but it was still habit to keep things quiet. Hell, her mother would have a field day if she even heard rumours that Lena was on a dating site.

Then would come the eventual complications of the L Corp press launch. There would be no way on Earth that Lena would be unknown after that. She had only scraped by being in the limelight by staying away from the majority of Lex’s business deals, and had been unable to stand by him during his time in court after his final dealings with Superman. If you searched her name on the internet (which she had done through curiosity) you would find her university triumphs, TED Talk, her previous work with Jack. It took several pages to discover definite links to Lex, Lionel and Lillian and without the clear connection by surname Lena barely seemed like a Luthor at all.

_We’ll see._

Within weeks that would all change. Her face would be on television, in newspapers, across the internet… K would know her name, and Lena may never hear from her ever again. Lena could lose this budding friendship, this casual innocence… The life of a woman who had never been given the Luthor name. A shudder ran through her, Lena closing her eyes for a moment to try and steady her thoughts. If that worse case scenario came true then she needed to hold onto the most that she could get. With a deep breath, Lena continued their conversation.

_You never told me why you’re still up._

_Oh. I got a bit injured when the entire city started shaking. Another deep breath Don’t worry, I’m fine - my sister just didn’t let me out of her sight for a while is all._

_I’m very grateful for that sister of yours. I’m also glad that you’re okay now though. It happened near enough outside of my home._

_Really? Are you okay?!_

How could anyone be such a pure soul?

_No. I was abducted and the bed I’m in is actually on a spaceship. Their leader is holding me captive and making me marry her son, but it’s a very casual arrangement and I’ve been reading while waiting for the ceremony. There’s great wifi up here._

Tongue sweeping against her bottom lip, Lena wanted to be sure that K was aware of her sarcasm. It was something that she had learnt to master since the very first days inside the Luthor mansion - biting intelligent quips came hand in hand with the prowess of business deals in boarding school, and champion moves in chess games.

_You will keep opening yourself up to the jaws of my wit, won’t you? You’re very sweet… I’m just fine. Safe and sound._

_At least my silly questions make you smile...?_

Lena was tempted to take a photo, just to prove that the other woman’s shy assumption was correct. No one made her smile quite as much - unless counting random dogs that she had the privilege of being able to stroke on the street.

_Definitely._  
Steering the conversation back to the original topic, Lena thought back to the blur of red and blue that had saved the day. _I did get to see some of it pan out. I even saw Supergirl fly in to save the day._

_You saw her?_

“Is someone else a fangirl too?” These were more words that Lena had never admitted out loud. Given the tension between her brother and Superman, to confess that she was a proud supporter of the actions of the superpowered saviours was perhaps one of the biggest sources of conflict inside of her. She loved Lex, loved him dearly, but his actions… Superman was right in bringing him to justice. Not that she had ever said so publicly. At least, not yet.

_Barely, but there’s no denying that colour scheme._

_Ha, true. Well, I’m glad you’re okay._

Slipping further down into the covers, Lena tucked loose hair behind her ear before rolling onto her side. Stifling a yawn, logic told her it was time to get some sleep even if she didn’t want to end her conversation. Right now, it wasn’t just the expensive sheets that were causing her to feel content.

_You too. I should probably let you get some rest a pause in her typing - maybe we can message more like this in the future?_

_I’d like that. I’ll speak to you tomorrow, L._

_It’s a date ;)_

_Oh haha. Goodnight._

_Sweet dreams, K._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider this chapter the set up for something many of you have been wanting since the very first chapter!  
> Thank you all for reading

_ Loretta? _

_ Probably not.  _

_ How about Lainey? No, you don’t look like a Lainey. _

_ Lily? Did I say Lily already?  _

_ Libby? _

_ How many letters?  _

_ Is it even your full name? _

 

It was a peculiar feeling that Kara had learnt that she and humankind shared - not knowing. After signing off from her instant messaging with L she had slept soundly. If she was honest, it was probably one of the best night’s sleep she’d had in awhile. On waking, things were much less content. She wanted to speak to L again, almost as soon as she opened her eyes. Her morning stretch became a reach for her phone, and she found herself scrolling back over their correspondence as she threw back the covers, as her bum seated on porcelain, and as she pulled her cereal from the cupboard. 

 

It had to be her journalist tendencies that lead to her persistence, Kara decided as she scooped another spoonful of the colourful grains towards her lips. Yup, that was it. Definitely. This was all for her article. Most definitely… A small ping caused Kara’s eyes to widen, nimble fingers picking her phone from the counter at superspeed. 

 

She’d ensured the app (yes, it turned out she could get an app for the site) had the sound turned on for notifications. Sadly, it had alerted her to one or two early risers who were definitely…  _ Risers _ , but they were all far from her thoughts when L’s username flashed on her notifications. 

 

_ Good morning to you too, detective. Can I at least have a cup of coffee before the questioning starts? _

 

Spoon stirring an absent minded whirlpool in her cereal, Kara grinned. 

 

_ Only once I know how many letters are in your name. _

 

_ Are you bartering with me? _

 

_ Maybe? _

 

_ You know I can just put my phone on silent and drink my coffee in peace since you’re not actually here. _

 

“Darnit, got me” shoulders slumping into a sulk, the Kryptonian wondered if L was being serious or not. It was difficult to decipher someone’s humour online, especially when unable to see their eyes or read their facial expressions “Huh….” It struck Kara that maybe, just maybe that could work in her favour, should she choose to be brave. She was Supergirl, after all.

 

_ …. Well yes. But then I’d have to bring out the big guns. _

 

_ I’m shaking in my slippers.  _

 

Body bouncing, Kara tried to maintain her courage.

 

_ Don’t say I didn’t warn you. _

 

Dashing through to the bedroom, Kara placed her glasses onto her face, pushing them firmly onto the bridge of her nose before spinning around to face a full length mirror. As far as mornings went, she’d looked worse. Running her fingers through her hair a few times, the blonde took a deep breath for the sake of courage, before clicking the small camera button. One large pout and puppy dog eyes later, the send button was hit.

 

_ Four. _

“Yes!” hopping up on the toes of her feet, Kara almost wished she had someone to high five.

_ Nice pyjamas, by the way. _

 

_ Thanks! _

 

Closing the app, Kara made her way back through to her kitchen, nose still pointed down at the screen. Like any good reporter, she needed to work with what little evidence she had to gain all information for her story. Or, like any person in the world she could use the ease of Google.

 

After a moment L’s name popped up on screen.

 

_ Not guessing? _

 

Polite as ever, Kara hastily excused herself.

 

_ One second. _

 

_ Are you googling names? _

 

Kara’s brow furrowed slightly as she flicked back to Google, trying to remember all the names she had already offered forward. 

 

_ Maybe? _

 

The next small ping came not with words, but with an attachment. It stopped Kara’s investigative search in it’s tracks. There was L, makeup free and hair mussed in a just-got-out-of-bed look that most people would pay for. One eyebrow was crooked in such a way that it made piercing eyes even more obvious in their silent question of ‘seriously?’ Kara was quite sure that she could make out the smallest of smirks starting on the other woman’s lips, and she definitely wasn’t complaining. 

 

Aware that at least three minutes had passed since her last message, Kara flicked back to the name of lists before typing another hasty reply.

 

_ Don’t judge me, Lana. _

 

_ Oooh, so close. _

 

“Lana… Lane…? No, L...L…” the very first letter played on Kara’s tongue as if warming up for a concert “Len..a. Lena? LENA!” Kara coughed after her outburst, being trying a more composed message.

 

_ Lena? _

 

_ Nice to meet you. _

 

The next message was less subdued, the superpowered heroine punching the air in celebration before typing. 

_ FINALLY! _

_ Hi, Lena. _

 

_ Hi, K. _

 

_...ara. _

 

_ Kara? _

 

The blonde shrugged, as if Lena were in the room with her.

_ Well given that I know your name it’s only fair, right? _

 

_ But you didn’t let me guess… _

 

Lena’s face firmly in the front of her brain, Kara couldn’t suppress the chuckle that came in response to the brunette’s message.

 

_ Are you going to pout now too? _

 

_ Ha, no. I’m only teasing. Good morning, Kara. _

 

_ Good morning, Lena. How’s the coffee? _

 

_ Brewing. How’s that adorable triumphant grin of yours? _

 

_ Adorable. And triumphant.  _

 

Choosing to be brave once more, Kara decided to send proof by capturing the aforementioned grin. Was this was getting a tattoo was like? She’d been told that once you have one, you then want more. She’d have to remember that comparison for writing her article. The reason she was doing this. The article. Not those eyes, or that smirk, or the way Lena’s teasing made her feel funny in the pit of her stomach. Or the way she was ignoring any other message to reply to Lena, and only Lena. This was just… A case study. Definitely that.

 

_ Now I don’t need sugar in my coffee. That’s sweet enough. _

 

“You smoothie,” the pyjama clad woman stood as she began typing, pacing around her apartment.

 

_ Did you take lessons in being charming or does it just come naturally? _

 

_ You think I’m charming? _

 

_ Duh. _

She paused, just to imagine Lena’s face once more.

_ You’re doing that eyebrow thing again, aren’t you? _

 

_ I haven’t a clue what you mean.  _

 

The next response was both spoken and written 

_ Suuuuuure.  _

_ I hope you don’t mind, by the way. _

 

_ Mind? _

 

_ That I messaged you so early. I was just thinking about it over my cereal and had to ask. _

 

_ Yes, Kara. It has bothered me so much that I had to send you a photo of my face as I clearly don’t want to talk to you ever again….  _

 

_ Eyebrow thing. _

 

_ Quite rightly deserved, too! _

_ No, of course I don’t mind. It was nice to wake up to. _

 

_ Good. I’m glad! I’m just not sure how this is all supposed to work….. _

 

_ Meaning ‘online dating’?  _

 

It was now Kara’s turn to smirk, recalling an earlier comment from Lena.

_ Are you asking me on a date? _

 

_ Oh, very funny. I deserved that.  _

 

What followed was another snap of Lena; her phone held away from her body to show a mug of coffee on the counter beside her, her eyes sadly closed but her tongue poking from her mouth in an immature but adorable response to Kara’s twist of wit. Nope, Kara wasn’t focusing on that tongue at all. Not. At. All. What was it she had told Winn, way back when telling him all about her alien status?

 

Nope. Not gay. But maybe… Just maybe… Well, she had clicked the ‘interested in women’ button too. For the sake of the article. To have more chance of an interesting angle. 

 

The butterflies in her stomach and the pacing of her feet betrayed that logic.

 

_ Sorry, I couldn’t resist.  _

_ And yeah, ‘online dating’.  _

_ Are we supposed to message every day?  _

_ Because I feel like I want to. _

_ You’re nice. _

_ To talk to. _

_ I’m not very good at this am I? _

 

Closing her eyes, Kara opened one, and then squinted through the other was she anticipated Lena’s rejection to what she considered buffoonery. Did she really need to ramble so much? She’d very nearly typed at superspeed, and in the back of her mind she could hear Alex telling her off for even coming close to doing so. 

 

_ Well, given the fact that I’m still here I’d say you’re doing just fine.  _ She sighed in relief _ I’m also rather new to this, so maybe we can work through it together? _

 

_ That’d be nice. Structured sentences seems like a good start? _

 

_ They work for me. _

_ And the photos are nice. _

 

_ You started that. _

 

_ Are you complaining? _

 

_ Definitely not. _

 

“Okay Kara, you can do this. You’ve fought hugely strong aliens, stopped planes from crashing, got through human High School…”

 

_ Good! Do you have much planned for today? _

 

_ Coffee. Maybe some yoga (less than likely). Shower. More reading. _

 

_ On that spaceship you were abducted on to? _

 

_ That’s the one. How about you? _

 

_ Do I need to conduct a rescue mission? _

_ Sunday morning television, shower, dinner at my mom’s house. _

 

_ Jealous of Supergirl and wanting to be my hero already, Kara?  _

Kara’s was sure her heart skipped several beats. It was always bizarre when someone spoke about Supergirl, especially now, when making a new friend. Was Lena a fan of Supergirl? As a woman who liked women, was she… ‘Into’ Supergirl? Somewhere down the line would she want Kara to dress like Supergirl in order to fulfill some kind of fantasy and then…

Her phone pinged again, and Kara sighed “Oh, thank God,” pleased at the interruption.

_ That sounds like a nice day. _

 

Down the line?

Dressing up? Roleplay? Where was her mind at this morning?

_ Sorry, I was just thinking. _

_ Overthinking. _

 

_ Kara, are you okay? _

 

“Now that’s a loaded question…. Right. Stop it, Danvers. Just send the message,” the superhero now faced the window, the idea that she could fly off into the distance and a escape easing her tapping toes only slightly “She says no? That’s fine. She says yes? ...Ehh I’ll work out that anxiety later.”

 

_ Is it too soon to ask if you wanted to meet for coffee?  _

_ It doesn’t have to be today, but you’ll probably be busy through the week, being all businessy and that. _

 

_ Well, I am technically my own boss. But you’re right - next week will be hell on Earth. Seeing that smile in person might keep me going. _

 

There was no stopping the grin coming back, and it came hand in hand with butterflies the size of the moon. How could one woman do this, just with words on a screen? Here was Kara thinking that Kryptonite was her ultimate weakness, but apparently in the right hands instant messaging would have her shaking.

 

_ Yeah? Is this too soon? I don’t feel like it’s too soon but like I said I don’t really know and my GOD I should have my phone taken away from me.  _

 

_ Kara, sweetheart. Breathe for me.  _

 

Spinning on the spot, Kara found herself narrowing her eyes, inspecting the corners of her apartment.

_ Do you have cameras in here? _

 

_ Sadly, no. I’d imagine you all flustered is quite a sight.  _

Kara was certain that Lena would enjoy the blush creeping its way up her cheeks.

_ Why don’t we meet in the city, and grab coffee before you have to fly over to your mom’s. See if we have this kind of ease in person. Does that sound good? _

 

_ That sounds nice. Thank you, Lena. _

 

_ What for? _

 

_ For making this so easy. _

 

_ Then I should be thanking you too. _

_ I am actually shaking in my slippers now so I’ll go forgo the morning coffee, shower, and meet you in a while. Leave me a time and a place and I’ll meet you there. _

 

It made things a little easier knowing that Lena was equally as nervous. This way, maybe they would be as awkward as one another. At least Kara hoped so.

 

_ Okay, sure thing.  _

_ Wait.  _

_ Lena. _

_ How are you going to know who I am? _

 

_ Oh, Kara. There’s no mistaking that smile anywhere. _

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they meet! These two are ridiculously fun to write, and I hope you all enjoy their conversation face to face!
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos, and thank you for being patient with this story. I'm working all kinds of long hours at work and trying to have a life in-between, but I'm working on this whenever I can!

It had taken Lena several outfit changes to be happy with her final and current selection. When it came to nerves Lena had always been taught to hide them. She was to never show fear, therefore never making anyone aware of potential weaknesses. All throughout her education she had learnt to give presentations with ease. Not once had she had to imagine the crowd naked or place faith in snapping affirmation bands. By the time her TEDTalk had come around she was quite comfortable facing rows upon rows of people, without so much as a quiver at  her fingertips.

 

Behind the scenes was different. Through her life, Lena had come to the personal conclusion that fear and nerves were not a weakness, but a way of identifying when something was important. If she feared for her life because of a reckless driver, it was because her life was important. If she rehearsed her presentations at least thirty times over for fear of them going wrong, it was because they were important. If she changed her outfit five or six times to make sure she looked casual but not too casual but not like she was about to attend a board meeting but enough to look like she was making an effort while looking effortless….It was because meeting Kara, striking up a friendship with Kara, was important to her.

 

Having started with a dress (too much for a coffee shop), switching to leather trousers (to be saved for a later date), changing to black trousers (too formal),  a favourite dark top (a lot of boob), Lena was left standing in front of the mirror for a good few minutes in only her underwear. “If only it were  _ that  _ kind of date, that would make the choice easier.” Chuckling to herself, Lena snatched her phone from the bedside table to observe the photographs she had added to her profile, trying to remind herself of what Kara would be expecting. That said, she had just seen her without makeup and hair that had only been teased by Lena’s fingers…. Finally setting on black jeans that she rarely wore for work, a white blouse that she was now praying she would not spill coffee down, and a small pair of heels Lena had left the house satisfied.

 

The coffee shop that Kara had suggested skimmed the centre of the city in placement; quaint in its decor it appeared to be an independent business, with a steady stream of customers at the till but still cosy - not corporate. The low tones of jazz music filtered from speakers in the upper corners of the room, Lena able to make out the instruments against the balance of Sunday patron chatter. She had been early by ten minutes, spending at least five of those outside before deciding that having to make awkward eye contact with passersby was becoming tedious. Stepping inside she was greeting by a woman with intricate arm tattoos and a blunt fringe, warmly exchanging smiles before choosing a table. Flush with the shop front window, she could observe each customer who entered. Sat here, she would be able to see Kara when she arrived, and Lena knew that Kara would also  be able to spot her easily, too. 

 

It was only minutes until blonde locks flashed through the door, the woman in question greeting the staff with a bright “Hi! How are things?” and further small talk before catching Lena in her peripheral vision. Turning on the heel of her brogues, the smile that Lena had began to cherish so much was flashed in her direction before Kara made her way to the table. In similar black jeans, and a dark blue sweater, Kara chose to stay standing “am I late? I’m usually late. Really sorry.”

 

“No!” Lena stood, “No, I was early. Habitual when you have regular meetings to attend. Hi.”

 

Both women smiled, Lena’s almost evolving into a small bought of laughter as they stood, unsure what to do next. Her eyes fell to the floor as Kara broke the small, yet not uncomfortable, moment of silence.

 

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you, Lena. Should we…” did she shake her hand? Hug? Unable to decided, Kara waved her hand towards the table as some kind of gesture to sit, “Yeah, the awkwardness isn’t just through keyboard I’m afraid.”

 

Lena’s laughter finally broke free as the pair sat opposite one another “I’m glad, you wouldn’t be the person I’d agreed to meet otherwise.”

 

The sound of Lena’s glee lead to Kara’s shoulders visibly relaxing, “good point. I’d hate to be a disappointment.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think that would be a possibility.”

 

“There’s that charm again.”

 

Playing with the corner of a napkin, Lena’s head tilted a fraction, coyly echoing her earlier words, “I wouldn’t be the person you’d agreed to meet without it…..”

 

“Another good point. Have you ordered?”

 

Lena shook her head gently, “not yet.”

 

“Do you know what you’d like?” Kara’s head turned to look at the options on the board behind the counter, sliding her chair back to stand “I’ll get it.”

 

The brunette went to argue, “I was going suggest I buy….”

 

“How about I get these ones, as I’m stood up. You grab the next?”

 

“Expecting this to last a while, are we?” The infamous eyebrow arch finally made it’s appearance in person, and to Lena’s amusement it was as successful at flustering Kara as she had imagined.

 

“Ha… I mean…” words began to fail the Kryptonian, her cheeks colouring ever so slightly, “they’re not quite Starbucks size-of-your-head mugs and…”

 

“Kara.” Just the one word stopped the blonde’s rambling, and Kara couldn’t help but silently wish that Lena would say her name again. 

 

“You were joking, I know!” waving off her embarrassment, Kara’s face scrunched up and around the frames of her glasses before taking a step backwards to the counter,  “Mmmokay! Coffee?”

 

“Please. I skipped my usual as someone asked me on a---”

 

“Shhhh,” arm out in front, Kara held up one finger to silence her companion, “hold that thought. Latte, cappuccino…?”

 

“Flat white, please.”

 

“I’ll be right back!”

 

Trying to not be completely obvious in checking out her company, Lena took a moment to people watch. Observing the interactions that took place around the coffee shop, Lena tried but failed to not find her eyes falling back to the casually dressed blonde at the counter. Taking it in her stride to be pleasant to the barista serving her, Lena couldn’t quite hear every word between them but she could most definitely hear whenever Kara laughed. It was quite something. Kara was the embodiment of was missing from Lena’s life, and though she teased that this was a date (which if she was truthful, she wanted this to be), she would be happy to have the optimist in her life as just a friend. 

 

A friend with a butt as perky as her personality. God bless those jeans.

 

Thankfully Lena’s eyes were back to observing the next best novelist at the table to the left and not denim clad buttocks when Kara turned around, walking back to the table with Lena’s coffee and some kind of creamy, syrup filled concoction. 

 

“Sooooo….” Kara began to twirl her straw around the mountain of cream on top of her drink, nerves beginning to show once more as she fidgeted. She felt at ease with Lena, and she wanted it to stay that way. The problem was that she had yet to work out how to make that happen, what questions to ask, whether to make small talk or be deep and philosophical or...

 

“Do you come here often?”

 

Lena’s question stopped Kara’s overthinking in it’s tracks, false judgement all over her face as she tried and slowly failed at not giggling, “Oh wow, that was cliche.”

 

Lena raised a hand to her chest, faking shock, “no it wasn’t! I’m genuinely interested! It’s nice here, and you chose it.”

 

“Suuuuure.” it was Kara’s turn to raise a questioning eyebrow, “I’ve been here a few times, when I want something sweeter than the tea I have in my cupboard.”

 

Taking a sip of her coffee, Lena’s gaze took in the sugary excuse for a beverage that Kara was playing with as they chatted, “you know I’m still not sure how your teeth are intact.”

 

“Government secret.”

 

“I have my ways.”

 

Kara bit her straw, more than aware of the fact that Lena’s eyes were very carefully trained on the blonde’s face as she spoke “I’m sure you do…. So, this is better than yoga?”

 

“Definitely,” another comfortable silence as Lena raised the coffee to her lips, “the chances of it happening were slim, and this is an equally nice way to destress.”

 

“Business that bad?”

 

“Without getting into the logistics of it, yes. It has been. I’m hoping to revamp it.”

 

Instantly Kara felt bad. She already knew from their messages that whatever business Lena was in, it was stressful. It was a regrettable question, “sorry, you must not want to talk about work.”

 

Lena quite literally shrugged it off, “it’s fine, honestly. We’re getting to know each other.”

 

“We are, but I could have started with something like… I don’t know. What’s your favorite color?”

 

Pushing her cup to one side, Lena leant forward, elbows on the table and her hands creating a cup for her chin. As if the penetrating gaze of those brilliant eyes, plus the slight gape of her blouse wasn’t enough, Lena’s next words almost floored Kara. “Would you believe me if I said it was the shade of your eyes?”

 

Inhaling, gasping, laughing and spluttering all at once, it took a moment for the surprised alien to compose herself, much to the delight of the smirking woman opposite her. “Cream nearly came out of my nose!” grabbing a napkin, she took a moment to clean up her lips, actions silently approved by the brunette, “I take it back on the charm school, perhaps it was cheese academy instead.”

 

Lena considered flicking her hair, “I do think you’ll find that you’re smiling and having a good time, and you’re quite flattered. Consider yourself charmed, Potsticker.”

 

“Charm well and truly acknowledged, inappropriate business attire. Which… By the way… What exactly do you wear to work?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

 

Kara should have known that she would regret asking that question. No, regret wasn’t the word, because the sly smile on Lena’s lips was definitely not something she would ever want to take back. 

 

“I didn’t mean.. It’s just… Inappropriate?” Kara sucked slightly harder as syrup clogged her straw, before continuing, “c’mon, that’s asking to be questioned.”

 

“All the better to lure you in with my dear,” Lena winked. _Actually_ winked, and Kara wondered if it was only the mix of sugar and her super strength that was stopping her from fainting. Any other person would be falling at Lena’s feet.  “My mother often comments on what I wear for work. It’s usually skirts or blouses of a material that aren’t the usual fit or cut that a woman typically wears to the office,” she had used air quotes around the word ‘typically’, her face twisting in a small snarl of distaste. “Of course I wish to look professional, but why should I not wear leather dresses and high heels? Why should I submit to the archaic standards of the boys club when I am at my most confident in clothing that makes me look good, and feel good? Of course then she questions why I don’t just use my feminine wiles to close business deals which in itself is just beyond me. If my mother had her way I would be wearing ball gowns, and betrothed some… Knight worthy of my honor. Feminism is lost on her, I swear.”

 

Kara gulped, even without any cream to swallow, “wow.”   
  
“Sorry, I tend to get impassioned about these things.”

 

“No, please! Don’t apologise. I totally agree. With you, I mean,” Kara felt the hole she was digging get deeper with every word,“not your mother. Though I’m sure she’s lovely.”

 

Kara noted that as the conversation stayed on the topic of her mother, Lena’s warmth seemed to seep from her, “spend ten seconds with her and that opinion will change. Sorry, my family is just….”

 

“Sore subject? We can talk about it another time, if you want to. Or never bring it up again! Whatever is best.”

 

Slowly but surely, a smile seemed to appear from behind the cup of coffee as Lena lowered it back to the table, “another time? Kara, are you suggesting more than coffee?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Kara tried to sound annoyed, but her smile and her heart betrayed her, “has anyone ever told you how expressive your eyebrows are?”

 

“Indirectly, yes. You did, this morning.”

 

“I did, didn’t I?”

 

“What’s  _ your  _ favorite color, Kara? I know it’s not green….”

 

Kara laid her palm across her eyes with a groan, “that’s going to haunt me forever.”

 

“Does this mean you’ll keep me in your life forever?” Lena gasped in mock delight, “are we BFFs now?”

 

“You’re making me regret buying you that coffee, business lady.”

 

“Now we both know that’s a lie.”

 

“Okay, fine. But  green is open for negotiation. I suppose I usually lean toward primary colors.”

 

“Super Kara.”

 

Kara had to try especially hard not to have her eyes pop from her face, taken aback by Lena’s reference to her alter ego “what?”

 

“Red. Blue. Yellow. That’s Superman and Supergirl’s colours.”

 

“Oh, yeah!”  Kara managed a tight lipped grin, before forcing out a small and quiet laugh “I get it.”

 

Thankfully Lena hadn’t seemed to notice her discomfort, instead eyeing the almost empty cup in front of Kara,“I’m not sure that…” she poked at the plastic “whatever that concoction of sugar and cream is called… I’m not sure it would sit well if you were to fly off out of here.”

 

“Let’s hope there’s not catastrophes then, huh?”

 

“That would be a shame, seeing as I’ve not even gotten us our second drink yet. Speaking of, dare I ask…” Lena smiled sweetly, before rising from her seat, “same again?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you all enjoyed their first meeting! Reading all your lovely comments has made me smile no end!  
> As always I'm working quite a lot, so thanks for your patience. I promise Kara and Lena will be interacting again soon, but in the mean time have some dorky Danvers sisters!
> 
> Thanks again for all your comments and kudos. And hi to new readers!

The night after leaving Lena with a hug at the door of the coffee shop, Kara laid back in her bed, thinking back on the day. She and Lena had parted ways hesitantly, only doing so because Kara had pre-made dinner plans with her family. Before that day the Kryptonian had never seen her adoptive family as a hindrance, but on that Sunday she wished that she didn’t have to spend time with them.

 

Alex and her mother would always accept if Kara couldn’t attend thanks to superhero emergencies, and those usually meant that Alex would be preoccupied too. She knew that it would be a totally different story if she missed family time for an impromptu date. Meeting. Whatever it had been.

 

Kara still wasn’t sure. Both she and Lena had thrown around the word ‘date’, always with a grin or laughter. Neither of them had said it with an ounce of seriousness, but Kara was well aware of the warmth that spread through her body whenever Lena had teased her about it. It was a feeling that didn’t resurface when Alex questioned her before dinner. 

 

**Then**

 

Setting the table, Alex sidled up to her as if they were teenagers chatting about spiked punch or sneaking out. Glancing to see that their mother was out of earshot, Alex had begun her interrogation. 

 

“So… How’s the business woman?”

 

“Alex….” Kara could already feel the skin around her neck become warmer, the heat rising to her cheeks. Her body leaned away, as if trying to fold into itself and away from the oncoming awkwardness.

 

“C’mon. I’m your sister. It’s my job to ask these things and it’s your  _ duty  _ to tell me.”

 

“My  _ duty _ ?! Pretty sure I have my hands full with saving the world and… OW!” Kara flinched as her sister’s fingers nipped at her ribcage to punish her for the sarcasm, though they both knew the pressure wouldn’t leave a mark on the extraterrestrial. 

 

Alex scoffed at her sister, amused by Kara’s attempt to dodge her questions. Weave away from speeding bullets, sure, but there was no way in hell that Alex Danvers was missing out on the opportunity to tease her baby sister. “Oh come on, that didn’t hurt! Now spill. How goes the keyboard kinks?”

 

Kara’s entire body went rigid, her face scarlet as she squeaked in response “ALEX!”

 

Having gotten the reaction she wanted, Alex smiled warmly as she set down the cutlery, shrugging as if she had asked the most mundane of questions “hey, I’m just looking out for you. Do you at least know her name yet?”

 

“Al, it’s fine. It’s just for work,”  Kara involuntarily swallowed, the statement unsettling her “And yes. It’s Lena.”

 

“Lena…..?” the human sister stretched out the word, questioning eyes looking to Kara.

 

“Just Lena.”

 

“You don’t know her surname yet?”

 

“No? She doesn’t know mine either.”

 

Alex persisted, “so you don’t have her on Facebook?”

 

Kara’s nose scrunched up, “no….? Should I?”

 

Having finished her chore, Alex’s hands were now on her hips, “well, yeah. It’s the easiest way to find out about people. That and the D.E.O database. Depends how deep you need to look.”

 

Kara stood adjacent, her mouth open in shock “Alex, that’s an invasion of people’s privacy!”

 

Eyes rolling, Alex grabbed for her half full bottle of beer, taking a sip before speaking. “I’m  _ joking _ ! But get on that Facebook thing. I already have Maggie as a friend and she’s such a pain in my a--”

 

Now it was Kara’s turn to take an interest, her eyebrow raised in a way she couldn’t help but feel Lena would be proud of. “Who’s Maggie?”

 

Halfway through a mouthful of beer, Alex attempted not to choke on the liquid as Kara interrupted her. She wasn’t ready for Kara to know about her confusion surrounding the swag and leather jacket of a certain city cop. Hell, she wasn’t ready to admit to  _ herself _ about her growing interest in Maggie and the women she winked at. Later, Alex would admit to herself that she was using Kara’s interest in Lena as a way to work through her interest in Maggie.

Not that Kara was  _ really _ interested in Lena, though. So that would mean that Alex wasn’t  _ really _ interested in Maggie.

Right?

 

Alex swallowed, “oh uh, just this cop that keeps turning up at D.E.O cases. Thinks she knows about aliens. Pfffft,” Kara would not get the better of her, “try sharing a bathroom with one.”

 

Kara countered her sister, already knowing how this would end. First would come the verbal sparring, then slowly but surely one of them would round on the other… Slow steps, like a cat sneaking up on a mouse, “I think you’ll find it was always  _ brown _ hairs in the plughole.”

 

It was Alex’s turn to edge closer to her younger sister, “oh you think so do you?”

 

Kara slowly began to step backwards, light on her feet. This playful disputes always ended one specific way. Play fights. Alex had learnt early on that Kara did not bruise easily, but she was most definitely responsive to touch, especially tickling. Play fights were so common in the Danvers household when the sisters were younger that Kara had made a promise to herself never to use her powers to escape Alex, because even though the older woman was merciless with her tickling, the giggles and happiness shared between the two was something Kara never wanted to escape. This was especially true now that they were older, with both of them always carrying the pressure of responsibility.

 

Full of bravado, Kara puffed out her chest, “I know so.”

 

Alex was now in line with the blonde, using an old trick of a tongue in cheek threat to distract Kara, “don’t make me bring up the time that--”

 

Stopping in her tracks, Kara scowled, determined not to be embarrassed again,“don’t you  _ dare _ .”

 

Kara’s eyes shot open as she realised her mistake. When it came to her ability to tickle, Kara was sure Alex matched her in Kryptonian speed. Wriggling to escape, both younger woman laughed as their mother looked on from the stove, shaking her head though her eyes shone with warmth. At least they were working up an appetite…..

 

**Now**

Kara smiled fondly as she thought back, her ribs still tingling from the attack from Alex and the continued laughter. The brunette hadn’t mentioned Lena again that evening, and Kara hadn’t asked about Maggie, as if they had met an unspoken impasse. She was curious about Alex’s guarded and rather amusing reaction when asked about the other woman, but as she snuggled further into the pillow she found her thoughts focused on Alex’s comment on Lena’s surname and adding her on Facebook. It wasn’t something Kara had really considered, especially since they had decided to exchange cell phone numbers so that they could text instead of use the dating app; Lena stating that she could easily lie about personal text messages and phone calls while in meetings with more ease than messages on a dating site. At the time Kara had found herself too enamoured with the idea of Lena wanting to call her in the week to even consider social media, but now that Alex had brought it up….

 

Phone in hand, already mid conversation with the woman in question, Kara responded to Lena’s last comment adding 

 

_ Hey, would it be okay to add you on Facebook? _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go here we go here we go.... I blame this chapter being more flirty between the two due to binge watching Gypsy. I make no apologies.
> 
> Thanks as always for your lovely comments and your kudos.

**Then**

_ Hey, would it be okay to add you on Facebook? _

Lena felt her stomach clench, her breath held tight in her chest. Kara wanted to add her on Facebook. In any other circumstance that would have been fine, and it made perfect sense to meet someone and then follow them on social media. Only, when it came to Lena….

With a sigh she opened up the app. There was her face looking back at her as if looking into a mirror, but the name that accompanied it was not her own. Lutessa Thorul was her Facebook alias, through necessity rather than through trying to be mysterious. The activity surrounding Lex meant that even those she had thought to be her friends were instead messaging her in regards to the court case. There was only so many times she could block people without it becoming considered a hobby. She had seen shared videos of the battles between her brother and his arch nemesis more times than she cared to count. No matter how private ‘Lena Luthor’ made her account, people always found her.  It was something she knew that she would need to adjust to with the launch of L-Corp; people only interested in speaking to her because of her heritage, especially her ties to Lex. From the moment she chose to remodel the company she knew that she would be opening herself up to people trying to worm her way into her life, but ultimately she was still just a woman; a human who had dear friends across the globe that she wanted to stay in touch with, memories that she wanted to share, and red panda videos to watch when the world felt especially dire. 

Thorul had become her alias, only close friends knowing about the profile. Kara definitely had the potential to become one of those people (or more if the bashful smiles after their elongated departing hug was anything to go by) but first Lena would have to explain herself. Which was something she wanted to do face to face, rather than hidden behind a cellphone.

_ This is going to sound worse than it is …. But no. Not until I’ve told you something. Something I would rather tell you in person. Is that okay? _

_ Sure! Are you okay? _

_ I’m fine, I promise. I feel like messages always make things sound horrendous. Maybe I should use more emojis? _

_ Maybe. _

Jolted by the shortness of Kara’s reply, Lena swallowed the thickness building in her throat.

_ Kara? Are YOU okay? _

The response that came was not another message, but Kara’s name flashing on screen, Lena surprised that the blonde had chosen to call her. Her thumb wavered over the answer button before she chose to answer with a soft, almost breathy “hello.”

“Hi. Sorry, I was quiet because I wasn’t sure if I should call or not.”

“Never be sorry for that. This is better than using emojis.”

“I dunno, the middle finger and poop emoji come in handy for when I’m talking to my sister. Who for the record wanted me to add you on Facebook. Not that I wouldn’t have eventually, anyway. I mean…”

“Eventually, hm?”

“Shut up.”

“Defies the purpose of a phone call, doesn’t it?”

 

“Ha. Ha.”

“I would willingly accept your friend request, Kara. I just need to…. Share some information with you first. Which I would rather do in person.”

“I think you just want to see me again. You don’t need to make excuses, just admit it, Lena.”

“You’re very cheeky when you want to be…” Lena could feel the tension in their silence, Kara’s movement on the other end of the line enough to make Lena sure that Kara was also in bed. That knowledge, along with the adrenaline Lena still felt from being asked about her social media changed Lena’s tone to something gentle, and almost sultry as she continued. “Kara…. Never doubt the fact that I  _ really _ do want to see you again.”

More shifting (Lena was sure it wasn’t what the more depraved fantastical part of her brain was hoping for) and a cough came from Kara’s end, “that’s good… Great!” A pause, “I’d like to see you again, too.”

“Well, I’m glad the feeling is mutual.”

“We could eat out… I MEAN DINNER!” Kara’s words became faster as she tried to rescue herself from the Freudian slip, and Lena’s teeth sank into her bottom lip as she stifled laughter. “We could do dinner. After work. We could get dinner one evening after work.”

“Nice save.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Of course you don’t. How about Wednesday? I have meetings that run late into the afternoon on Monday and Tuesday, but if you can hold on until then….”

“Wednesday it is.”

**Now**

By the time Wednesday evening rolled around Lena was suitably stressed. Numerous journalists had tried to get scoops on the new re-branding of the Luthor business, resulting in phone calls, emails, stakeouts happening on the pavement outside... honestly, Lena felt like she was dating half of National City's press staff. She had been sent flowers, muffin baskets, cards of congratulations - all from people trying to get her attention for an interview. She honestly wouldn't have been surprised if some idiot had taken to the air and attempted sky writing just to get some front page news.    
  
Rumors were starting to spread, and Lena knew that it wouldn't be long until her face was pictured alongside Lex's mugshot on the front of several city tabloids. All the more reason for her to see Kara sooner rather than later so that her new friend could make her own judgement based on Lena herself, and not so ridiculous headline.   
  
On the way out the building she held her coat collar ridged against her jawbone, waiting as the door security made sure any photographers were handled. As one particular persistent man drew attention with his claims of 'free speech and rights' the heeled brunette made a swift exit, quickly lost within the crowds of people and returning to being an ordinary human being.    
  
She had agreed to meet Kara where their conversation had started - The Lotus Dragon. Since they had started talking Lena still hadn't ordered from the restaurant, and she suggested the place in the hope that once she revealed her family name to Kara she would still want to stay - if only for the potstickers.    
  
Lena walked a few more blocks before hailing a cab, enjoying such a simple task while she could. Soon she would not be able to go unrecognized, but for now she could walk freely - a reason she had not requested her driver at the end of the afternoon. She was certain that just as there were reporters waiting outside the door, there would be some ready to follow any cars that left from the front of the building. What could end up to be a tense but eventually pleasant evening with Kara would not be ruined by a journalist with a deadline.    
  
She had chosen not to change her outfit before meeting Kara at the restaurant. She did not feel it was necessary, but on remembering that Kara had been interested in the reason behind her username she chose to give evidence to her previous explanation. Distraction could work to her advantage, and the leather skirt and red blouse were tailored to do so.    
  
As the taxi pulled up to the sidewalk, Lena was greeted by the sight of Kara waiting for her; black slacks with a white patterned shirt under a grey sweater Lena assumed that Kara had also just finished her work. Kara had listed herself as a writer, though in conversation Lena had noted that the blonde had mentioned working in an office. On reflection it amused the brunette that though she and Kara spoke daily and were beginning to bond in a way Lena had never felt before, really they knew very little about one another.   
  
That was something the business woman hoped to change.   
  
Kara's smile was wide as Lena approached her, the smile matched as Lena walked to the other woman's side, "fancy seeing you here."   
  
Smile transforming into a grin in response to Lena's playfulness, Kara stepped into the other woman, taking it on herself to greet with a hug. They had parted ways with a embrace, so it made sense to say hello in a similar fashion. Neither woman seemed to mind, nor did it feel awkward.   
  
"Hi, Lena! How are you?"   
  
If anything it felt right; arms around one another, Lena's face was very nearly buried in dirty blonde locks as Kara held her with an unanticipated strength. The superhero took a moment to use her enhanced senses to enjoy Lena's scent, as if deciphering flavors in wine at a vineyard. Her perfume was warm, floral, with notes of vanilla from what Kara assumed to be a moisturizer complementing the fragrance. Lena didn't speak again until they broke apart, having missed the softness of Kara's hugs. They had always been something that Lena was a sucker for; if someone hugged well, caressed her arm, played with her hair.... Outwardly she often appeared to be a A-typical Luthor, devoid of affection so not in need of it. For Lena the opposite was true, and she was more than happy with personal displays of affection, and more importantly loved to be held. "Starving, which I suppose is ideal given where we are."   
  
Kara was filled with the urge to take Lena's hand, and shoved both into the back pockets of her slacks to control the impulse. "Me too! I've been craving this all day. Shall we grab our table?"   
  
Lena swept her hand dramatically towards the door, "lead the way." Following behind the blonde, she found herself wishing that she was back in those deceptively strong arms, needing some form of comfort to prepare her for what she planned to tell Kara. She had honestly considered a strong drink before leaving the office, a crystal tumbler winking across the room at her as the sunlight caught it through the window. It was something Lex would have definitely done, her father too, and that was something she had to remind herself of as she wished for the warm burn of whiskey in her throat. She was not her brother, her mother, or even Lionel. She shared their name, their nurture (Lena inwardly scoffed at the thought), but nothing more. If she couldn’t sit comfortably with that, how on Earth would Kara feel?   
  
The woman in question, the woman who held more power over Lena than she would ever care to realize, or like, was just a step in front. Giving her name, and stopping only for Lena to hand over her coat (trying and failing to not look too obviously at what Lena wore underneath), Kara shut her eyes momentarily as they finally walked side by side to their table. Inhaling more with a more obvious vigor than when she had hugged Lena, "god, I love that smell. I would live above a Chinese restaurant if I could."    
  
Lena smiled as they sat opposite one another, "how very Ghostbusters of you."   
  
Kara’s ever expressive face left Lena chuckling as she watched the writer’s eyes widen, "as if you've seen Ghostbusters."   
  
"Strong female leads talking about science  _ and  _ being funny? Of course I've seen it."   
  
It was Kara’s turn to smile, almost a lazy smirk as her eyes shied from Lena’s, fingers playing with the edge of the drinks menu, "aren't you full of surprises."   
  
The darting looks did not go unnoticed by Lena, tensing her jaw ever so slightly as she realized that Kara, her sweet and soft Kara who blushed at the smallest of comments was flirting. Not only that, but she was  _ initiating _ it, in her own fidgety Kara way. Now not only was her heart racing because of having to tell the truth about her family, but because…. God, how she wanted to flirt back. But she couldn’t, not yet. 

  
"Speaking of....” Lena allowed herself to place the fingers over the top of Kara’s hand, causing it to still on the menu, green eyes meeting blue, “how about we order and then I'll explain myself."   
  
Kara’s hand didn’t move, but the corners of her mouth twitched into a reassuring smile, "you know you don't have to, Lena. It was a daft thing, and like I said it's just because Alex was teasing me. It's not a big deal."   
  
Kara’s understanding did nothing to settle the pulsating throughout her body, the air feeling heavier with every moment. "Let’s order, I'm famished and you've been inhaling the smell from the kitchens like you haven't eaten in a month."   
  
Noting Lena’s discomfort and attempts to change subject, Kara lent forward in her seat, her thumb stroking at the edge of the other woman’s hand in an attempt to settle her fears. "Lena, whatever this is, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. I'm pretty open minded."    
  
Much to Kara’s delight, Lena finally managed a small and sheepish smile. "I know, and you're very sweet. I just hope that what I tell you isn't going to change your opinion of me."    
  
A light laugh preempted Kara’s response, "I really doubt that it will. I'm pretty sure you're not some criminal mastermind."   
  
And there it was. There was no avoiding it now. The blunt honesty of her reply was off of Lena’s red stained lips before she could even think the words  _ fuck it.  _ "No, but my brother is."   
  
There were those expressive eyes again, laced with confusion, "what?"   
  
Lena’s breath came out as a shudder. "Lex. Luthor. The business I'm running is Luthorcorp. L-Corp. I'm his sister."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your responses to the last chapter! I wasn't expecting such a strong reaction from everyone, so thanks!  
> As for this chapter; I promise things will get better between the two of them, but whats a Luthor and a Super without a little bit of drama?

**Then**

“Oh.”

The word that came from her mouth wasn’t exactly the expletive that came to mind, but Kara was doing her best to maintain some composure. Her thumb had stopped its gentle caress of Lena’s hand, unable to multitask. Lena was a Luthor. A  _ Luthor _ . Sister to the man who had done his best to bring Superman to a permanent place on the ground. Superman. Kal-El. Clark Kent. Her cousin, the only Kryptonian family that she had left.  _ Shit _ .

As Kara did her best not to become lost in her thoughts, Lena’s eyes had fallen to her lap. Kara’s short response, followed by silence was not what her weak optimism had been hoping for. Kara was thinking,  _ a lot _ , and it was clearly written across her face. A sigh trembled from her chest, “now you can understand why I wanted to do this in person.”

This was ridiculous. What was the universe doing? If she had been just plain old Kara Danvers, just a human sat opposite Lena then she wouldn’t have given a monkey’s uncle about the fact that she was related to Lex. Okay, maybe she would have a little, but she wouldn’t have judged Lena for it. She  _ wasn’t _ judging Lena for it. What was of concern was how Kal would react, how Alex and everyone else at the D.E.O would feel about her being ‘friends’ (she would deal with that thought path later) with a Luthor. This just made everything beyond complicated, and in ways she couldn’t explain.  _ Shit _ .

She couldn’t stay silent, either. That wasn’t fair on Lena, in fact none of this was fair on Lena. “Yeah. And I respect you for that. It's really brave,” Kara tried to start the calming ministrations of her thumb once more, only for her efforts to be stopped by Lena pulling her hand back. 

“Please, don't patronize me, Kara.” Lena’s shoulders had become rigid, her lips tight to match the frown that had asserted itself on her brow. Eyebrows which Kara had become so accustomed to being playful in their display were now scowling towards her as Lena’s eyes seemed to become dark in hue - through anger? Through hurt? Anxiety coursed through Kara’s body as if someone was electrifying her, the discomfort showing as one hand ran itself down the back of her neck before cupping the opposite forearm, Kara needing some kind of support as her palm squeeze lightly at her own bicep.

“I'm not!” Her voice was a pitch higher that usual, Kara having to take a breath to return it to usual, trying her best not to ramble incoherently.  “I mean it. I can see how nervous you are about me hating you about this but I don't. I can't,” her attempts were failing miserably, “I won't!”

“Oh please” Lena’s eyes only stopped narrowing in order to roll in disbelief, “I can see that you're itching to get away from me.”

“No! No, Lena I'm not. Okay sure, it's a bit of a shock to learn I'm across the table from a Luthor. That is unexpected but  _ not _ because of what Lex did.”

This time Lena’s eyebrow hitched in curiosity, “why then?”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, “because usually our social circles don't mix? Because the closest we’d ever probably get to being in the same building usually would be if I were….”

How was she going to finish that sentence? Interviewing you? Saving you from an alien attack? Helping my cousin bring down the torrid actions of your mentally corrupted brother?

“Lena, I….” once again Kara faltered as she tried to speak, though not for the reasons Lena’s focused eyes were clearly assuming. Sirens and screams struck Kara’s eardrums, her super hearing picking up an incident happening blocks away. Of course, of all the times in the world, something had to happen  _ now _ . If she were to leave suddenly, with no proper excuse, then Lena was sure to think that it was because of the other woman’s revelation. The look in her eyes was already affecting Kara as if the green pools contained flecks of kryptonite. She couldn't harm Lena.  _ Wouldn't _ . But she couldn't ignore the commotion that was growing louder by the minute. Lives were in danger, and they needed her. They needed Supergirl.

Right on queue, Kara’s phone began to ring, Alex’s name and photo emblazoned on the front. “I'm really sorry, do you mind if I….?” Looking from the screen to Lena, Kara’s blue eyes glossed with a sheepish, pleading glaze, willing for Lena to not get more upset. 

Twisting at her watch, Lena looked away from the doe eyes of the other woman, her voice sharp with what Kara could swear was sarcasm, “not at all.”

Jolted by Lena’s dismissal, Kara forced a smile, knowing that things were not going to get better any time soon. Especially now that she had her sister barking down the phone. “Thanks… Hey! Alex! Uh huh, oh damn okay. Yeah but I'm just… sure. Okay. Yes, of course. I'll be there soon.” 

Lena’s eyes were back on Kara, filled with not anger but… Disappointment? Kara was pretty certain that was worse than a tirade of fury. “And here was me thinking you wouldn't have an escape plan in place.”

Of course, now it looked like Kara had set it up so Alex would phone her with a fake emergency in case what Lena told her meant she needed to, or wanted to leave. “Lena, no. That's not it at all!” Kara wanted to take Lena’s hands, as if the gesture would give evidence to her words, but as she implored Lena to believe her the other woman became stiffer, her hands now together on her lap and out of reach.  “Alex didn't even know I was meeting you tonight, I just…” Kara sighed heavily. There was no way that she could save the situation in the time she had, which was very little. “She needs me. It's important, and I'm sorry. This  _ isn't  _ because of who you're related to, I promise.” Kara rose from her seat, her eyes still shimmering with all the words she wanted to say to Lena, but couldn’t. The business woman was now completely beyond Kara’s limits, emotional defences raised in a way that Kara imagined one had to learn when growing up a Luthor. She wanted to place a hand on her shoulder, hug Lena, even kiss her cheek as a promise, but there was no way Lena would allow such a thing. “I'm really sorry about dinner. I'll call you later, okay? Really sorry.”

**Now**

Kara couldn't help herself when she grabbed at the criminals just a bit more roughly than she needed too. If asked she would say it was because she was dealing with shape shifters, that she needed a firm enough grip that no matter what they sleuthed into she would have them in her grasp. In reality she was using them as a way of releasing her anger; if they hadn't of robbed the bank at that stupid moment she wouldn't have had to leave Lena. Heck, if maybe they had tried to rob the bank and had managed it successfully then she wouldn't have had to leave Lena, either. “But nooooo, someone had to screw up and get caught by humans and showed their stupid tails and their stupid scales and made me come to this stupid place and save the stupid day.” 

Kara rolled her eyes and kicked at the ground beneath her, scuffing the bottom of her boot like a small child throwing a tantrum, the sound of her voice as if she were mocking a parent who had just scolded her. Before she had travelled back to the D.E.O with the offending ‘stupid’ aliens injected with some kind of toxin to stop them shifting, Alex had noticed Kara’s mood, surprised by just how rough her outerspace relative had been. Apparently it reminded Alex of how Kara had played with Barbies when she’d been told not to superspeed through the fields of Kansas to show of to Clark, complete with copyrighted Danvers family pout. Kara had shrugged it off, told Alex that she was fine, tried to spin a lie about work being stressful. She was under no false pretence that Alex believed her for a second, but thankfully this time around circumstances meant that her sister had to leave, and therefore so did the questioning. 

Left alone to hover above the buildings of the city, Kara tried to use the quiet of the clouds to get a grasp of her thoughts and to reflect on what had happened between herself and Lena. If everything had gone to plan Kara would have told Lena (and done so convincingly) that she didn’t care who her brother was, that Lena was her own woman and that was the person she had spent the last few days excited to have dinner with. Lena was the woman that had been in Kara’s thoughts, and who she found no one on the dating site compared to. Even though she was supposed to be talking to multiple people for her story, maybe even meeting other people, she didn’t want to. No one compared to Lena. Which as it turned out, was a massive problem especially now given that Lena Luthor, heir to Luthorcorp, thought that Kara had run away and probably wouldn’t want to talk to her any time soon - if at all.

Running a hand through her hair, Kara felt her heart drop inside of her, half expecting it to fall all the way to the pavement beneath. There really was no denying that what had started out as an experience for a magazine piece now meant a lot more. She’d have to be an idiot not to admit that, and even if she wasn’t sure of her sexuality what she  _ did _ know was that she liked Lena; her short sharp laughter, her smile, the wit that made Kara blush willingly, the way she wordlessly gave Kara the passion to want to flirt (however awkwardly), and those darn green eyes that had started it all. If only she could click her fingers and make things better, go to Lena’s home and explain everything. If only things were that easy, “if only….”

Surveying the city beneath her, Kara realised that the area above which she flew was close to where an alien incident had happened in the week previous; an area which Lena had said was only blocks from her own home. Now that she knew that Lena was a Luthor, she could narrow down the apartments that may be home to the brunette, and though she hated to assume she wouldn’t blame Lena for having one of the pricier penthouse homes closeby. Then, if she just concentrated…...

_ “And as I’ve told you before, and so have multiple lawyers, as the now sole beneficiary I can do to L-Corp, yes L-Corp, as I damn well please. Now if you’ll excuse me, mother, I plan to relax this evening before another day at MY business tomorrow. Good night.”  _

“Yeesh, she really wasn’t joking about how she felt about her mom…” having flown closer to the building she could hear Lena, Kara was careful to keep enough distance that she could see, but would not be seen if anyone looked from the windows. “Totally not stalking, just… Making sure she’s okay. Keep telling yourself that, Danvers.” Correct in her prediction, at the top of the building Kara caught a glimpse of the woman she had been listening out for; raven hair cascading against her shoulders, Lena walked around her apartment barefoot wearing black leggings and an oversized grey jumper that screamed comfort. She had removed her lipstick, but Kara could see the remnants of light makeup still on her face so that she looked closer to the morning selfie that she had sent on Saturday. Still carrying clear tension in her shoulders, Kara watched as Lena stretched, her eyes shut as she began to breathe deeply. More than anything Kara wanted to hug away all her stress, to hold her, to stroke her hair and…..

“Okay, so I want to snuggle the sister of my cousin’s arch enemy.  _ Brilliant! _ ”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't quite as long as the rest, and that's because my heart wasn't fully in it due to what happened at comic con. I for one have not fallen out of love with Supercorp, but I am disheartened. That said, I won't be giving up on this and I hope that many others in the fandom won't either. Supercorp is what WE make it, and I hope that none of you were left too hurt by what was said and done. (Also, all hail the woman of the hour Katie McGrath for showing the rest of the attending cast how to respect fans!)
> 
> Nonetheless I wanted to give you all something, as you're all lovely and make me smile! 
> 
> If any of you are interested you can find me here http://princepassiveaggressive.tumblr.com/

_ “Hi, Lena. I know you’re not that impressed with me right now, and I get it. I do. I just…. Can we talk, please? I know we haven’t known each other long, but I feel like I’ve messed up the chance to spend more time with you, which is something I TOTALLY want to do. I did before today, and that hasn’t changed and… Hi! Yes, thank you. Yeah, I know. I agree, she’s very pretty. Thank you! Hey, sorry. Look, uhm… Just don’t give up on me, okay?” _

Damp hair in loose waves around her shoulders, the smallest of smiles crept onto Lena’s lips as the message came to an end. It was terribly annoying for Lena, trying to be angry at someone who made her smile with even a telephone call. She had left her phone in the living room when choosing to take a bath, deciding that the incident with Kara and yet another phone call from her witch of a mother needed to be washed away. Having drawn the blinds around her apartment and selected a relaxing playlist to drift through the apartment’s sound system she had eventually found something akin to tranquility among the bubbles. The edges of defense had started to melt away as she stepped from the tub, rubbed away by the softness of her towel and then silk robe. Hearing Kara’s voice well and truly washed them away in their entirety. 

A buzz on the intercom to the lobby of the building threatened Lena’s calm, her brow creasing at the invading sound. Who would be calling on her at this hour? “I swear, if that’s another journalist….”

Lena wasn’t wrong in her assumption, but it was a truth that she wasn’t aware of. The video feed on the intercom showed a familiar blonde, bouncing on her heels as she waited for a response. “Kara?” Lena’s features took on a mixture of amusement and disbelief; of course the other woman was at her door, looking like a puppy who was struggling with the doggy door. Though how and why Kara was outside her building was an entirely different matter. Lena certainly didn’t remember telling Kara where she lived, at least not this precisely.

“Hey…” smiling meekly at the video feed on the outside of the building, the apologetic alien held up a plastic bag, making sure the logo for the Lotus Dragon was in full view,  “peace offering?”

Lena’s stomach growled in betrayal at the sight of the chinese food, “how did you find where I lived?”

Kara knew this was coming, and while she wasn’t fond of lying her whole existence seemed to be glittered with tiny twists of the truth. “Oh, you uhm, you said you were near where that alien activity was the other week? And, and please don’t yell at me, you’re in charge of L-Corp so I figured if I was you I’d want to live in a swanky building…” Hearing her own explanation out loud and feeling like it wouldn’t convince even the most naive of people (which Lena most definitely was  _ not _ ) Kara finished up with a quite believable lie that  _ would  _ have been in her nature if she were not able to fly and rely on super senses. “This may also not be the first place I’ve tried.”

Tugging the fabric of her robe closer around her body, Lena could feel the corner of her lip curving as she sighed dramatically, “you are ridiculous, you know that, don’t you?”

The blonde was definitely not about to disagree. She knew that just turning up on Lena’s doorstep was a risk, but it had been one she was willing to take if it meant getting to see her new friend smile again. Kara knew well enough that she wouldn’t be able to sleep with the memory of dinner (or a severe lack of it) playing on her mind, and didn’t want the day to end with issues between yet another member of the House of El and a Luthor. “Yup! Absolutely. One hundred percent ridiculous. That’s me.”

Lena took her finger from the button of the intercom, taking a moment to gather herself and just look at Kara; adorable in her hope and optimism, the woman’s warmth was infectious. “You must have been a golden retriever in a previous life….” Lena shook her head with amusement, before pressing her finger onto the intercom button so that Kara would hear her, “I’ll buzz you in and meet you in the lobby. Just give me a minute.”

“Thanks!” Kara waited as the buzzer sounded, the doors unlocking with a click. Inside the blonde swayed and shuffled her feet, surprised at her own nerves. Swinging the bag of take out rhythmically back and forth to no music at all, she tried to occupy herself with the details of the tiles and woodwork until the sound of the elevator caused her to turn and face the occupant making her exist. Lena had (unbeknownst to Kara, who had previously seen her in the outfit before Lena’s bath) changed back to her sweater and leggings, hair still ever so slightly damp and tousled. Her feet were bare, making her just shorter than Kara. “Hi.”

“Hey.” 

The pair stopped opposite one another, their bodies stiff in a moment of awkwardness. They were now too familiar to shake hands, but they both knew that right now a hug would not be the correct greeting, even if both of them wanted it to happen. Kara made it her mission to break the silent tension, taking a step to where Lena had come from to usher them both towards the elevator. “Thanks for letting me in. My next plan was to start singing and I don’t think your neighbors would have wanted that.”

A sudden glint appeared in the brunette’s eyes, a sparkle that came with the small smirk Kara didn't realize she had missed. Boy, was she in trouble. “Oh but  _ I _ do. Did you have a song in mind?”

Flipping her hair with a shrug, attempting to be what she hoped was aloof, Kara stepped inside the elevator. “Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t. What I am sure of is that we should eat this food.”

“Mmm, true,” the eyebrow arch of suspicion that the Kryptonian was oh so fond of made a reappearance “you’ve not totally dodged the bullet though, Kara.”

An unsettling feeling shifted in Kara’s stomach. If only Lena knew…. Tapping her foot in time to the soothing music of the small box, she chose to change the subject to the real reason she had turned up on Lena’s doorstep. “So uhm….earlier was a bit of a mess, huh?”

Lena’s jaw tightened as she kept her eyes fixed on the doors. Suddenly Kara was all too aware that she was trapped in a box with a restless animal. At least, Kara Danvers was. Supergirl could free them with a sneeze, but right now that wouldn't be the best course of action. “You could say that.”

The secret heroine released a small sigh of relief when a familiar  _ ping! _ came, and the doors slid open. This conversation would be better happening with space around them, and as Kara wasn't ready to quite literally sweep Lena off of her feet, the expanse of the building’s corridors would do for now. “I really am sorry that I had to leave. I need you to know, and to believe, that if Alex hadn't of called me I would have stayed with you. And not just for the potstickers.”

Lena’s face softened as they walked in step, eyes forward as she spoke “It's fine. I should apologize for my attitude, I didn't really conduct myself too well.”

Oh, heck no. Sure her username was _inappropriatebusinessattire_ , but the last thing Kara wanted was to hear Lena speak as if they were compromising on a deal. Taking one large step, the blonde rounded herself in front of the bare foot woman, placing her spare hand on Lena’s upper arm. “Lena, I get it. People judge you against your family. They shouldn't. You're your own person, even if there's a family resemblance. I would have gotten defensive too.”

Actually, Kara had done on frequent occasions when people held her up against Kal. For a long time she had never felt like her own woman; instead always in the shadow of her cousin, which was a difficult place to reside when she relied on the Earth’s yellow sun to be Supergirl.

“I wasn't trying to be patronising when I said you were brave. It takes a lot of strength to stand up and fight against a stigma. To be your own person. To screw what other people think and live true to who you are. Apart from me, who happens to think you are brilliant.”

Kara finished her speech with an affirming nod, keeping her mouth shut until Lena replied with at first an action instead of words. Slowly she wrapped her hand around Kara’s, taking it from her arm and holding it between them. Both of them smiled, the air around them lighter.

“You're quite the motivational speaker, aren't you Miss….”

“Danvers.”

“Kara Danvers. Hm. Well, Miss Danvers, I'm assuming there's enough in here for two?” Lena gestures towards the take out bag, walking just a few more steps to her door, with one hand still gently clasping Kara’s.

“Quite possibly. Yes.” Who was Kara kidding? The appetite of a Kryptonian was barely ever sated, “more likely enough for four.”

The smile was now a grin as Lena pulled at her sweater, revealing just a slim expanse of her stomach as Kara learnt that she had tucked the keycard to the apartment into the waistband of her pants. As soon as Kara had seen the flesh, it was gone again and she conflicted as to whether she was happy or sad about it.

Walking in behind her host, Kara took a small moment to take in what she could see of Lena’s spacious home; minimalist, but with trinkets that Kara assumed were from trips abroad, and an essence of… Well,  _ Lena _ . The woman in question let her hand slip from Kara’s, only to gesture towards the living room, “why don't you take a seat on the couch and I'll get some plates.”

Kara grinned the kind that Lena thought could actually light up the room if there were a blackout, “I was hoping you'd say that.”

With a notorious crook of a smirk, Lena took a few paces backwards to her kitchen, “well, I can hardly turf out a pretty girl who brings me acceptance  _ and  _ potstickers, can I?”


End file.
